I Run With The Volturi
by pirates are best
Summary: Takes place post BD: The Volturi took Renesmee when they last visited the Cullens and made her a member of the Volturi. What happens when Edward and Bella wonder what they did with her 5 years later?
1. Chapter 1: Untitled

I am the proud owner of a mitten, a two-dollar bill, and a cardboard box, but I am **not** the owner of this book series.

Chapter 1: Untitled

My name is Renesmee. I am half-vampire half-human. I live in Volterra, Italy. I am a member of the Volturi, leaders of vampires all across the world. All of the members of the Volturi have special abilities. Mine is that I can transfer my memories to someone else's head by touching them. I have seen and done many horrible things. This is my story, and welcome to it.

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee," I looked up from my book.

"Yes, Alec?"

"Aro wants you down in the main court,"

"Very well," I answered as I stood up and sauntered down the satirs to the main court. There was a man with red colored eyes, mangy clothes, and tousled hair. He looked about in his 30's.

"She's not with you guys right? She doesn't have red eyes. I can smell the human on her," the man managed to spill out of his mouth before Jane inflicted him with momentary pain.

"She is only half, Ryland, my dear friend," Aro said with a mild tone. "And I'm afraid she's with us. Renesmee, if you would," I walked up to the man called Ryland and touched his cheek with one hand. I brought a strong memory to my mind. It was of a woman, a familiar stranger who just happened to look like me but sickly thinner, who was bleeding and screaming. I don't know where that memory came from, but it was very intimidating.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk," he moaned, "Just make it stop,"

"That's enough, Renesmee, thank you for your time," I walked out of the court, greeted by Alec, who kissed me on the cheek. "That was great," he said, "Now it's my turn to finish the job," And I headed back to my quarters to continue with my book.

Bella's POV

"Edward, do you ever wonder what would have happened if Alice had arrived an hour earlier than she did?"

"Yes, many times, love,"

"What do you think the Volturi did with her?"

" Many horrible things all resulting in the same fate,"


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

I don't own Twilight. Neither do you.

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Renesmee's POV

There was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Alec's smiling face. "Good morning Sunshine," I said,"

"Morning Renesmee. Have you seen Jane around?"

"No, why?"

"Because she wouldn't like it if I did this," Alec then kissed me. It felt good, and I wanted more. But then Jane just 'happened' to walk by.

"Alec! What are you doing?"

"Uh...erm..."

"You!"

"Oh God," I mumbled to myself. I never liked Jane, except for when we were in the Court. Then she was my trusted ally. (Mostly because Aro was watching.)

"One of these days I'm gonna tell you-"

"Jane Stop!" Alec interrupted, which was normally not like him.

"Fine. Play you're little game. But for the record, if it wasn't for Aro, you would so be writhing in pain right now." She walked out and then walked back in half a minute later, "I almost forgot. Aro wants us in the Main Courts like right now,"

We sprinted down the stairs to the Court where a man and a woman stood. The man had honey colored hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. I couldn't tell the features of the woman because the light was bad. But gold eyes! They were vampires, I could tell, but I had never heard of gold eyes.

"Vegetarians," I heard Alec mumble under his breath.

"Cullens," I heard Jane mumble under her breath. We were standing in the stairwell, waiting to see if we were needed.

"Aro we want to know something. We traveled all this way to ask, and we aren't leaving without an answer," the man said assertively, "5 years ago, you took our daughter away from us,"

5 years ago? That's about the time I came here. That's about how old I literally, but not physically, am. I physically am about 14.

"We want to know what happened to her,"

"Edward, Bella, I do regret taking your daughter, as she developed into a not dangerous young lady," I could here sighs of relief from the couple standing there. "She has become an excellent addition to our coven. I'll let you meet her if you would like,"

"We would if it would not be too much trouble Aro,"

"Very well then. Renesmee, would you come out and meet your parents?"


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**I ****don't own the Twilight Series.** Only Stephanie Meyer does.

Chpt. 3: Decisions

Renesmee's POV

As I walked out from behind the stairwell, my mother let out a slow breath and looked at me in awe. I could barely hear her whisper, "So beautiful," She ran forward and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're safe,"

I didn't know how to respond. It was kind of awkward meeting your mother for the first time in five years, and she runs up and hugs you.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this later, but Renesmee, would you like to go back to Forks and live with your parents?" Aro asked.

I stood there, shocked at first. The question had startled me. Should I stay with the people I'd known all of my short life, or the people who had brought me into the world?

"Can I have some time to think?" I just needed more time. I was never good with on the spot decisions.

"We need your answer by dawn," Aro concluded, "Untill then, you are dismissed,"

"Thank you," I said. And I retired to my room.

Bella's POV

"I'm anxious. Sometimes I wish I was human-or at least half-so that sleeping would pass the time,"

"It won't be long. It's already 10 pm,"

"It'd still be a long time even if it was only five minutes,"


	4. Chapter 4: Determining Fate

I don't own the Twilight series. Or a spork.

Chapter 4: Determining Fate

Renesmee's POV

I woke up just before dawn. I had made my decision. I walked into the Main Court. My parents were waiting. Anxiously.

"Have you made your decision?" Aro asked.

"I have, and I would like to stay here with the Volturi," I said with a little regret. My parents, especially my mother, looked disappointed

"We only came for answers, love," My father comfortingly said to my mother.

"If you need anything. Anything at all, feel free to call on us," She scribbled a number on a scrap of paper she dug out of her purse.

"Okay," She gave me a quick hug, then left with my father, teary eyed.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

I don't own the Twilight series. Nor do I speak Spanish.

Chapter 5: Realization

Renesmee's POV

"Excellent decision," Aro remarked,"Now if you would, Renesmee, go fetch Alec and Jane and be back here in about 10 minutes,"

I met Alec in the hallway,"So what did you decide?"

"I'm staying here,"

"Great!" he kissed me on the cheek.

"And we need to be back down in the Courts in 10. Have you seen Jane?"

"She's in her room, I think,"

"Thanks. Later,"

"See ya,"

I went and got Jane and in the main Court, there was a man, in his late 20's being tried for mass-changing 15 humans.

"Renesmee," Aro conducted.

I was going to show the picture of the screaming woman, but I then realized, it was my mother. Something inside of me told me that I shouldn't show it.

"Excuse me, Aro," I said as I ran out of the room. I needed more time to think.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

I don't own the Twilight series. Neither do you. Unless you are Stephanie Meyer. Which I highly doubt. Because it's a 1 in 6 billion chance.

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Renesmee's POV

I could never show that scene ever again. I felt bad about showing it before.

About an hour later, Aro walked in. He never comes in to our rooms. "I suppose you should know the truth, even though it will probably ruin your position as a member of the Volturi Guard," He explained to me. He told me of that fateful day they took me. How they were going to kill me, but Aro thought that my gift could be used in their favor.

"Tell me more about the Cull-my family," I half-demanded.

Aro explained that Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, their 'adopted' kids, Edward, Alice, and Emmett, and their 'foster kids', Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella, lived in Forks, Washington, in the U.S. My father is a vampire and my mother was a human when they fell in love. My mother was human when she was pregnant with me, but when I was born I almost killed her. That's when she became a vampire. It was a lot to take in at one time.

"Now, do you think you could perform as well as you would before you knew all this?" Aro asked.

"I think so,"

"Take today off. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Aro. For everything,"

"Of course,"


	7. Chapter 7: Things

I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 7: Things

Renesmee's POV

That night I pondered the day's events. Then I came to a conclusion.

About three things I was absolutely positive. One: I was angry. Two: The Volturi were selfish. And Three: I wanted to leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Preperations

Own this story, I do not.

Chapter 8: Preparations

Renesmee's POV

I packed my few belongings-a black sweatshirt, jeans, black converse, two black t-shirts, and a beat-up copy of _Wuthering Heights. _I had saved up all of the coins I found on the floor and inbetween couch cushions in a jar since I was little. I counted out exactly 34 Euro. Not enough to get half-way across the world. Just then, Alec walked in.

"Going somewhere?"

"Back to Forks. I can't stay here,"

"I'm going too!"

"Alec-"

"I'm going,"

"Okay," Alec kissed me on the cheek then said," I'm gonna go pack"

Alec's POV

Renesmee and I managed to sneak out to a phone booth. She had to make a call to her family. From what I could here through the glass, the conversation went like this:

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella?"

"No, this is Alice,"

"Alice, this is Renesmee,"

Silence on the other end.

"I need two tickets to Forks. Fast,"

"Okay, in about 14 hours, I'll be at the Galileo Galilei Airport in about 16 hours, if the weather's good. I'll have the tickets with me. For now, stay safe,"

"Thanks. And tell Bella I called,"

Then she hung up.


	9. Chapter 9: Interventions

I don't own this story.

Chapter 9: Interventions

Renesmee's POV

We hadn't even walked two feet out of the phone booth when Jane appeared out of the shadows. "A little late to be out, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Jane?" Alec said through his teeth

"Aro sent me to get you,"

"Just leave us alone, Jane,"

"Boss's orders,"

"Try us," Alec then said quietly to me hoping that Jane wouldn't hear, "When I make my move, you run. I'll meet up with you later," He then leaped at Jane and I ran as fast as I could to no place in particular. All I wanted was to go home with Alec, and never see the Volturi or Jane ever again.

Afterward, we finally met up at the airport. We then sat in the semi-uncomfortable chairs, and waited.


	10. Chapter 10: Travels

I don't own it!

Chapter 10: Waiting

Jane's POV

"What should we do Aro? They're heading to America. What are we doing just standing here? What are we waiting for?"

"Calm yourself, Jane. They left on their own free will. I'm not sure how Chelsea's bond broke, but they did it. I'm just as dissappointed as you are to see their precious gifts go. Perhaps we'll pay them a visit to reason with them," He chuckled to himself. On the other hand, it could count as quiet maniacal laughter.

"Whatever, let me know when we leave,"

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee, wake up," Alec lightly shook me,"I think I see Alice," Alec and I were sitting/sleeping in the airport waiting for her to show up.

"You think correctly," She gracefully walked over to us. "Ugh, the Volturi have such awful taste in clothes. Are you sure we can't go to Paris on our way home?"

"No," Alec and I said simotainiously.

"Fine," Alice sighed,"Are you guys ready to go? Our plane's about to board soon."

On the plane Alice told Alec and me the whole story about how I came to Volterra, and what life was like before and after I was gone. Alec had remained silent during the story.

"What's wrong Alec?" I asked him.

"I've always been told that the Cullens were always up to no good. I don't see why Jane holds her grudge."

"I can tell you why," Alice said.

"She disagrees with our choice of 'food'. She also didn't like that Bella knew about our kind before she was changed,"

"Oh," That was all Alec could say.

By that time, we had landed in New York. Our next flight was too Seattle. Then, we drove to Forks, where my loving family was waiting.


	11. Chapter 11: Flashback

I don't own this series. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 11: Flashback

Jane's POV

As I thought about what happened last night with Alec, I began to formulate a plan about how I was going to attack him and his 'precious' girlfriend. When he gave Renesmee the signal, she ran. His 'fog' was already creeping up on me, so it hit me before I could attack him first. Apparently, he scrawled out a note while his fog was in effect, and left it on the ground beside me. It said he was really sorry about the past five years, when he became more protective over Renesmee than me, when we started to disagree more and more, and when we started to grow farther and farther apart from each other. It said he was sorry he was running with Renesmee back to Washington, and that he didn't know when or if he'd be back. He signed the note 'With love, Alec' but I'm not sure how much he meant it.


	12. Chapter 12: Imprint

Stephanie Meyer owns this series. Only Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 12: Imprint

Renesmee's POV

As we pulled up to the large white house, my mind was flooded with memories that I hadn't had access to in years. I remembered the encounter with the Volturi. I remembered the witnesses that gathered for my protection. I remembered a giant wolf and his pack that were constantly together. I remembered a man that was always by my side and gave me anything I wanted. I remembered the way he looked at me...

"Are you okay Renesmee?" Alec asked me before we stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, just alot of memories," My voice didn't waver, which surprised me.

We stepped out of the car and I saw my whole family waiting for me. I was bombarded with hugs, and somehow my mother and I ended up in the small cottage from my early weeks of life.

"This was your room," my mother explained. We were in a room with purple walls and a small bed. In the corner was a necklace with a large old-looking stone hanging from the gold chain. "We've been staying in the main house since they took you. We haven't been around here in a while...," She trailed off as if she got lost in thought. "If you want you can stay here during the night-" She stopped short when she followed my gaze to a picture on the dresser. It was of me on the shoulders of the man from my memories,"Oh, that's Jacob. Did Alice tell you about him?"

"No, but I remember him,"

"He was your imprint, until they took you. Then, the imprint broke, and he ran away. We haven't heard from him or his pack since. He was a werewo-shapeshifter I mean,"

"My imprint..." I trailed off. We walked in silence back to the house where the rest of my family was talking with Alec.


	13. Chapter 13: End

Again I don't own this story or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Not me.

Chapter 13: End

Renesmee's POV

For a few months, we lived in peaceful happiness together. Alec, Alice, Jasper, my parents, and I deceided to break away from the rest of the family to spend some time in another place. We lived up North with the Denali Coven for a while, and then spent some time with Zafrina and The Amazons. We were just leaving Eugene, Oregon when we saw them. Their dark cloaks stuck out in the clearing. We were all clearly shocked because Alice hadn't seen this coming. The expression of surprise on our faces brought a smile on the girlish face in the very center of the group. Jane was back. And it looked like she was out for blood.

To be continued in another volume...


End file.
